¿Qué haría yo sin ti?
by Shirley Vulturi
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Sulpicia dejara a Aro? ¿Y si Vladimir desea venganza? ¿Estará Sulpicia en peligro, fuera del alcance de su marido? Fanfic dedicado a Aztilen-Chan ;
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (todos menos Shirley que es mío)

Aro x Sulpicia!

**¿Qué haría yo sin ti?**

**Cap 1 Traición:**

**-Pov. Sulpicia:**

Había discutido con Aro aquella misma mañana. Y tan solo por querer dar una vuelta por Volterra. Aro me dijo, que era demasiado arriesgado que saliera yo sola, pero yo necesitaba salir, tomar aire libre; además el día era más que perfecto, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes y no parecía que el sol tuviera ganas de salir.

No me gustaba estar así con mi marido, yo lo quería mucho, pero a veces pienso que el poder se le está subiendo a la cabeza…

Por eso estuve toda la tarde componiendo una canción para piano. A Aro le encantaban mis composiciones, siempre las hacía para él, exclusiva y únicamente para él.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca del palacio, donde supuse que estaría Aro, ya que percibí su aroma desde lejos, pero un extraño olor me distrajo. Se trataba de una vampiresa desconocida para mí, y su aroma también dirigía hacia la biblioteca y se entrelazaba con el de mi marido.

"No será que… No Sulpicia, no puede ser posible, Aro no haría eso… No te preocupes…"-me decía a mi misma intentando razonar. Sin pensármelo dos veces, entre a la biblioteca sin llamar siquiera.

Allí estaba Aro, a escasos centímetros de la otra vampira. Con las manos alrededor de su cintura y su "amiga" posaba las suyas por su cuello. Me encontraba a la suficiente distancia como para arrancarle la cabeza a esa… Pero no lo hice, me mantuve con la cabeza bien alta y con mi rostro inexpresivo, (lo cual aprendí de Jane).

-Disculpadme mi señor, espero no interrumpir nada…-le dije sin apenas mirarlo a los ojos.

-No interrumpes nada, querida, pasa.-me contestó apartándose de ella a velocidad vampírica.

Me dirigí al piano y posé las partituras de mi composición encima suyo. Aro tenía la boca abierta como para decir algo, pero no habló. Me volteé para irme de allí lo antes posible, pero posé mi mirada en la suya por un segundo, para que supiera lo que sentía en aquel momento.

-Sulpicia, yo...-dijo él pero yo ya me encontraba corriendo a velocidad vampírica hacia nuestra habitación.

**Pov. Aro:**

Sulpicia y yo nos habíamos peleado. No podía estar pasando, después de 1.945 años viviendo con ella, no podíamos estar peleándonos.

Pero aún así, no podía dejar mis obligaciones como líder de los vampiros. Tenía una junta con una vampira llamada Selene, que al parecer había acabado con la mitad de un pueblo, a pesar de haber dejado de ser una neófita desde hace 2 o 3 años.

Me dirigí hacia la sala central, donde recibíamos las audiencias. Allí se encontraba Marcus, esperándome, ya que Caius había salido con Athenedora a celebrar su luna de miel nº 5.000 o algo así, había perdido la cuenta desde hacía milenios.

"¿Por qué, mi relación con Sulpicia no va igual de bien que la de mi hermano?-me pregunté a mi mismo sentándome en mi trono. La vampira no tardó en llegar, era rubia, de ojos color rubí recién alimentados y con un cuerpazo…

"Pedazo de mujer…"-pensé dirigiéndome hacia ella nada más verla, y por un instante pensé que se me caía la baba.

-Usted es Aro ¿no es así señor?-me preguntó. Hice un gesto a Marcus para que supiera que podía arreglármelas solo y se marchó dejándome a mí con la acusada.

Se acercó a mí provocativamente hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a un par de centímetros y noté que me perdía en sus curvas comiéndomela con la mirada todas las veces que me fuera posible. Entre una cosa y otra, me llevó hasta la biblioteca (quizás fui yo quien la llevé, ya que ella no conocía el palacio, pero no me había dado cuenta de nada).

-¿Tú eres Selene verdad?-dije acercándola más a mí al atraerla con mis brazos posados en sus caderas.

Asintió y me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Estaba tan ensimismado en ella que apenas me percaté de que Sulpicia había abierto la puerta pillándonos _in fraganti_.

-Disculpadme mi señor, espero no interrumpir nada…-se excusó y observé que intentaba evadir su mirada de la mía y me percaté que Selene y yo aún seguíamos en una postura embarazosa.

-No interrumpes nada, querida, pasa.-aparté mis brazos de su cintura y me volteé a ver a mi esposa, que se dirigía hacia el piano para posar en él, unos papeles.

Antes de marcharse, (ya que supuse que no le gustaría quedarse allí viendo cómo su marido la estaba engañando con otra), me miró a los ojos y pude captar muchas sensaciones en ella: dolor, angustia, rencor, ira mucha ira, pero lo que más me sorprendió, fue ver en ella lástima, lástima… por mí…

-Sulpicia, yo...-pero ya había salido corriendo hacia algún lado-… lo siento.-acabé la frase.

Me separé de Selene y la mandé a freír espárragos mientras seguía a mi esposa hacia nuestra habitación.

**Ola este es mi primer fic! No sean malos conmigo ok?**

**Dejen reviews para decirme si comienzo con pov. Aro o pov. Sulpicia y díganme si les ha gustado! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (todos menos Shirley que es mío)

Aro x Sulpicia!

**¿Qué haría yo sin ti?**

**Cap 2 La distanciación  
**

**Pov. Sulpicia:**

Aro, MI Aro, mi esposo durante más o menos milenio y medio me había traicionado. Y claro, la pobre e insignificante de Sulpicia, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, así que simplemente me eché a la cama y me tumbé escondiendo mi rostro en los cojines.

Pocos segundos después pude ver la silueta de mi marido atravesando la puerta de nuestro cuarto. Se acercó a mí y me susurró:

-Lo siento. Perdóname por favor…

No moví ni un músculo, pero al notar cómo me acarició la cabeza, me aparté con un simple movimiento. No quería que Aro me tocara, que viera todo lo que sentía en aquel momento. De repente sacó un ramo de tulipanes rojos así, de la nada, y me lo entregó.

-Te acuerdas, ¿verdad? Nuestras flores favoritas.-dijo al ver que sonreí acariciando un pétalo del tulipán más grande.

Y de esa manera transcurrieron los días siguientes. Aro no paraba de hacerme regalos, para que lo volviera a querer y que volviéramos a ser felices. Era cierto que, mentiría si dijese que no me gustaron sus muestras de afecto, pero, lo que yo en realidad quería era a ARO en persona.

Uno de aquellos días llenos de regalos y sorpresas, me encontré un papel en mi cama. Lo cogí y sin pensármelo dos veces lo leí:

_Mi amada Sulpicia:_

_Quisiera decirte lo mucho que te amo y que te deseo segundo por segundo._

_Quisiera decirte que mi amor por ti es inmensamente eterno._

_Todo tu ser es como una droga, una droga que está hecha expresamente para mí._

_Te quiero mi dulce esposa, y no sabes cuánto te agradezco que hayas soportado a este viejo carcamal contigo durante milenio y medio._

_Eres lo mejor que me haya podido ocurrir en mi vida y no me imagino un mundo sin ti._

_Me encanta que me deleites tu amor por mí, a través de tus composiciones._

_Me encanta que con tan solo mirarme, hagas que mi corazón "siga latiendo" aún cuando éste está muerto._

_Me encanta esa sonrisa tuya, que solamente guardas para mí._

_El viejo carcamal y esposo que te amará por siempre,_

_Aro_

Me quedé asombrada ante tales palabras, hacía siglos que Aro no me las decía, y mucho menos en una carta y de manera poética. Comencé a darle vueltas al tema y me puse a pensar si debería perdonar a Aro o no. Me había sido infiel… cosa que cuesta asumir, pero, no podía negarme a perdonarlo.

Normalmente, no me mostraba tan buena con el resto de la gente, si amable, pero no de la manera con la que solía estar con Aro.

Bajé a los jardines a meditar un rato más sobre el tema. Atravesé mi hermoso caminito de rosas de todo tipo de colores y me adentré en mi zona preferida del jardín: el mini-jardín de tulipanes rojos.

En aquel momento imágenes del pasado acudieron a mi memoria.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Ya habían dado altas horas de la madrugada, pero yo no tenía sueño, estaba totalmente emocionada por ver a mi amor de nuevo. De repente apareció en mi balcón así como si nada._

_-Mi amor, una cosa es que no quieras que mis padres nos pillen y otra cosa es que puedas aparecer en mi balcón a esa velocidad y dándome un susto de muerte.-le dije acercándome a él y acariciándole la mejilla._

_-Mi amada Sulpicia, te he echado de menos.-contestó y me besó suavemente en los labios mientras yo me ruborizaba por completo.-Te ves tan hermosa cuando te sonrojas…_

_-Ehh… gracias…-le respondí aún con toda la sangre de mi cuerpo en las mejillas. Me recuperé a los pocos segundos- ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy mi vampiro favorito?_

_-Muy bien Sulpi, y mucho mejor ahora que estoy contigo. Oh, mira, te he traído algo-dijo y sacó de la nada un tulipán rojo. Los dos nos sentamos en mi cama y él me entregó la extraordinaria flor._

_-Es preciosa gracias, además es mi favorita ¿Cómo lo sabías?-le pregunté._

_-En realidad no lo sabía, pero esta flor significa mucho más para mí. El tulipán rojo significa amor eterno y… pues… yo…quería pedirte…-su respiración se entrecortó- Esto… yo…_

_-Hey, Aro, no te pongas nervioso.-le sonreí amablemente._

_-Sulpicia Pausini ¿Querrías ser mi esposa durante toda la eternidad?-me preguntó al fin y yo sin más, como si de un auto-reflejo se tratase, me abalancé sobre él y lo besé con pasión._

_Cuando al fin nos separamos Aro me susurró:_

_-Te amo, Sulpicia de Vulturi…-y me volvió a besar._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

A pesar de ser un recuerdo humano muy cercano a mi transformación, lo recordaba como si hubiera ocurrido ayer.

-No quiero…-susurró alguien.

-Quédate quieta, Selene…-ese… era… ¿Aro?

-¡Te digo que no voy a parar!-dijo la mujer un poco más alto.

Me acerqué al lugar del que provenían las voces y me quedé impactada al ver la situación. La vampira del otro día, (al parecer Selene) estaba en el suelo al lado de la fuente agarrando provocativamente a mi marido por el cuello de la camisa, ya que de había arrancado la chaqueta previamente y Aro la agarraba de los hombros.

"Si piensa que de esta sale vivo estará soñando."-pensé y me apoyé en un árbol aplaudiendo.

Ellos se percataron de mi ausencia pero la (&$·!¨^·#") de Selene no paró de besarlo hasta que él lo apartó.

-Muy bonita tu carta… Me pregunto a quién le habrás hecho escribir esa preciosidad, ya que al parecer no has sido tú.-le dije y corrí a nuestra habitación. Oh si, esta vez tenía las cosas claras.

**POV. Aro:**

Dejé la carta en nuestra cama con la esperanza de que conmoviera a Sulpicia, ya que la había escrito con el corazón en la mano. Ella era todo lo que tenía.

Bajé al jardín y recordé la noche en la que conocí a mi amor:

_FLASHBACK_

_Estaba en una fiesta que daba una familia muy importante por la ida de los vampiros de Volterra (lo cual en realidad nunca sucedió), y claro que cómo salvadores del pueblo, los Vulturis estábamos más que invitados._

_Estaba allí cuando conocí a la hija de un banquero famoso: Sulpicia Pausini. Era una mujer hermosísima, dulce, amable, inteligente y… su sangre parecía que me llamaba._

_Les comenté eso a mis hermanos, estaba recién alimentado, no entendía por qué me atraía tanto su sangre._

_-La Tua Cantante.-me susurró Caius._

_Desde aquel momento, en el instante en el que Sulpicia y yo intercambiamos una mirada y ella me sonrió, supe que sería con ella con quién compartiría el resto de mi eterna vida._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

De repente apareció Selene y me tiró al suelo.

-Selene… He tenido muchos problemas, con mi esposa por tu culpa, así que debo pedirte que te vayas.-le dije intentando calmarme. No sé que demonios había visto en aquella mujer, ella era sólo cuerpo, no alma. Mi Sulpicia era algo completamente distinto, ella me quería.

Me quitó la chaqueta de un tirón y comenzó a besarme.

-Para.-le susurré.

-No quiero…-contestó besándome el cuello.

-Quédate quieta, Selene…-estaba a punto de perder los nervios.

-¡Te digo que no voy a parar!-gritó.

De repente vi a mi amada apoyada en un árbol mirándonos con rabia en los ojos y aplaudiendo. Observó cómo Selene me besaba el cuello pasionalmente. Me miró y no necesité tocarla para averiguar lo que estaba pensando y no me gustó para nada…

-Muy bonita tu carta… Me pregunto a quién le habrás hecho escribir esa preciosidad, ya que al parecer no has sido tú.-me dijo con rabia y voz entrecortada. Salió corriendo hacia nuestro cuarto, supuse y salí disparado tras ella.

Al llegar allí se estaba desvistiendo detrás de un biombo. Cuando se dejó, me fijé en que se había puesto un vestido negro completamente distinto al que llevaba antes. Era de tirantes gordos, con escote de palabra de honor, era ajustado por la cintura y en el muslo tenía volantes también negros que le llegaban hasta la rodilla.

Se quitó el collar de la "V" que le regalé por formar parte de los Vulturi, y dejó que sus rizos marrones cayeran hacia delante.

-Se acabó.-me dijo y yo me quedé más frío y pálido de lo que estaba hasta el momento.

Sin perder tiempo, se ató una coleta y se quitó… mi anillo… de compromiso…

"Su…Sulpi… Sulpicia…"-pensé ya que no me salían las palabras debido a mi asombro.

Se acercó a mí con los ojos vidriosos, a pesar de que no pudiera llorar. Me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y me susurró:

-Sabes que te quiero más que a nada, pero…

-Sulpicia…-pude articular la palabra- No… no me dejes…

- Adios, mi… amor…-dijo y se marchó dejándome solo en la habitación.

**Espero que les gustara! Es muy triste pero acepto todo tipo de críticas**

**Gracias!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (todos menos Shirley que es mío) Siento no haberlo publicado antes pero estuve liada…**

Aro x Sulpicia!

**¿Qué haría yo sin ti?**

**Cap 3 no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza…**

**Pov. Aro:**

Tenía un dolor enorme en el pecho, como si me estuvieran tratando de arrancar el corazón. MI Sulpicia ya no estaba conmigo, se había ido, me sentía como si me hubieran arrebatado una parte de mí, algo indispensable en mi no-vida, el amor de MI esposa, Sulpicia…

De repente sentí un odio inmenso en mi interior y no pude controlarlo. En cuestión de segundos, ya había descuartizado las cortinas, tirado los jarrones y arrojado una silla por la ventana.

Mis hermanos, Athenedora y toda la guardia Vulturi aparecieron en mi habitación y yo caí rendido al suelo al lado de la cama.

-Aro ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien?-me preguntó Caius.

-Sí-respondí tajante ocultando mi rostro con las manos.

-¿Entonces por qué has tirado la silla por la ventana?-me incitó Marcus.

-Por nada, hermano. ¿Podéis dejarme solo por favor?-les rogué.

Todos salieron pero Athenedora se quedó quieta, y para mi asombro me abrazó. Caius se quedó observándonos aún más sorprendido que yo. Pude percibir los sentimientos de mi cuñada: estaba triste y se sentía mal por mí.

-Siento lo de Sulpicia… la he visto marchar…-me compadeció.

Se apartó de mí y se aferró a Caius, el cual la agarró contra él y se marcharon dejándome solo, tirado en el suelo.

Los días pasaron muy despacio, no quería beber sangre, no quería salir a tomar aire, no quería hacer nada… "Cada instante que no estás junto a mí, mi mundo está al revés" sonaban en mi cabeza aquellas palabras al recordar a Sulpicia. "Quiero volverte a ver para calmar mi… ¿sed?"-pensé. Había compuesto media estrofa de lo que podría ser una canción, solamente pensando en ella… "Regresa aquí, abrázame, soy un desierto sin tu querer…"

El resto de los días los pasé escribiendo frase por frase mi primera canción para Sulpicia, no tenía idea alguna de por qué me dio por componer, si la que en realidad tocaba el piano y cantaba como los ángeles era mi esposa, pero así lo hice hasta que tuve la canción entera.

Al día siguiente, Jane entró a mi cuarto sin llamar a la puerta, lo cual no era para nada su estilo, ya que ella apenas se atrevía a entrar a esa alcoba y si lo hacía, siempre llamaba a la puerta.

-Maestro ya no soporto verlo así, venga conmigo.-me dijo y me agarró de la mano llevándome a la sala de reuniones.

-Si usted no toma cartas en el asunto, lo haré yo señor. La señora Athenedora me comentó que su mujer se… fue… Y yo no permitiré que esto se quede así.

Según entramos a la sala vi a Alec, Félix, Demetri y… Selene.

Llevaba un vestido que la hacia verse… grrraww (n/a: imagínense a Aro con la expresión de Homer Simpson cuando ve un cerveza y se le cae la baba xD)

-Mi señor-me dijo Jane algo incómoda- Si usted no fuera el rey de todos nosotros, le diría que no se dejara guiar por lo que tiene en la entrepierna y que pensara en su esposa, pero como estoy al tanto de que si lo dijera usted me desmembraría, pues no se lo digo.-y me enseñó una sonrisa ganadora.

Me senté en mi trono, y Selene habló para mi desgracia:

-Vaya, vaya…pero, qué será lo que habrá pasado para que el rey de los vampiros esté tan triste…-sonrió y yo articulé una mueca de desprecio hacia ella- Mmmm… Quizás sea porque su adorada esposa lo ha dejado…

Ya no me contuve más, corrí hacia ella y la empotré contra la pared, dejando un buen agujero. Todos me miraban atónitos, nunca me mostraba tan vulnerable sobre las opiniones de los demás, pero eso era diferente, aquella vez no solo era cosa mía, si no también de mi amor.

-¿Qué sabes tú acerca de ELLA?-le pregunté furioso.

-Me pregunto, cómo se lo estará pasando Vladimir en estos momentos con tu esposa…-me quedé mudo.

¿Vladimir? ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver él en esto? ¿Por qué Vladimir estaba con Sulpicia según Selene?

-Ay…-dejó escapar un largo suspiro- Aro… Eres tan previsible… Deberías dejar de guiarte por lo que tienes en tu entrepierna y preocuparte más por tu señora… pero gracias a eso cumplí mi misón…

Escuché unas risitas a mis espaldas. "Será posible… ¿Por qué me pasará esto a mí?" me decía a mí mismo.

-Vladimir va a por Sulpicia, Aro. Y gracias a MI, él tiene el camino libre…-sonrió maléficamente y yo apreté mis manos en su cuello más de lo que tenía previsto- Mátame si quieres, desmiémbrame, pero ya no podrás salvar a tu esposa de las garras de mi rey. Vladimir pronto liderará a los vampiros.

Me quedé quieto, no articulé palabra ni hice ningún movimiento. No podía dejar que eso pasara, no permitiría que ese… (%·+*x!&¬¬) le hiciera algo a mi amada…

-Si piensas que seré un caballero y te dejaré morir sin sufrimiento alguno te equivocas… Jane, ya sabes lo que hacer…-le dije tajante volteando a verla y ella sonrió con malicia mientras yo me acercaba a Demetri.

-Busca a Sulpicia.-le ordené.

Él olfateó un rato y respondió:

-Se encuentra en Roma, señor, en el auditorio de música que se encuentra en el centro… y… Vladimir está con ella maestro…

Sin perder segundo alguno corrí a toda prisa hasta Roma, desde allí no me resultaría difícil encontrar su efluvio y dar con ella. Ni siquiera me llevé a ningún guardia, ni tracé un plan para rescatarla. Lo único que quería en aquel momento era ver a la ÚNICA persona que he amado y amaré por siempre, sana y salva a mi lado. No dejaría que le ocurriera nada a Sulpicia si podía evitarlo.

**Pov Sulpicia:**

Salí disparada hacia Roma, mi lugar de nacimiento. No tardé mucho en llegar, apenas había cambiado nada en milenio y medio, me refiero, a que aparte de los edificios y el resto de los avances tecnológicos, no tardé en escuchar los mismos problemas cotidianos de siempre: "que si no tengo dinero, que si mi marido me va a dejar, que si llevo mal pintadas las uñas…"; simples problemas humanos, nada importante para mí.

El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, algo normal en esta época del año y gracias a ello no tuve que esconderme en ningún lugar para no tener que brillar delante de todo el mundo.

Me dirigí al lugar donde había estado mi casa antigua. Ya sabía que seguramente, no se encontraría allí y que habrían construido un edificio encima, pero para mi sorpresa me encontré con un auditorio de música, que parecía un tipo de teatro al estilo antiguo.

La música era lo segundo que más amaba en mi vida. Me adentré en el auditorio y observé cómo buscaban a actores o actrices para una obra musical o teatral, o fuera lo que fuese. No había mucha gente, solamente estaban el director y los aspirantes a los papeles de la obra.

Me senté en una de las butacas de la parte trasera del enorme habitáculo, aunque con mi agudo oído vampírico no me resultaría difícil saber de qué estaban hablando los de delante.

-Bien… Ahora, procedamos al piano. Julie, tú primero, esta es la parte en que comienzas a tocar el piano y aparece el vampiro a tus espaldas.-dijo el director inquieto. Al parecer no tenía mucha paciencia con dicha persona.

"Momento… ha dicho ¿vampiro? Esto se pone interesante…"-pensé frotándome las manos.

Julie se dirigió al piano que tenían a la izquierda. Se sentó y cuando el director dijo acción comenzó a tocar. Casi se me rompe el tímpano. No podía ser que alguien tocara tan mal, ni si quiera tratándose de un humano insignificante.

-¿Cómo alguien puede tocar taaaan mal?-me dije pero según me di cuenta de que todos me miraban por haberlo dicho en voz alta, me tapé la boca con las manos.

-¿Perdona querida?-brrrr y para colmo su voz era… un pitido ensordecedor…

-He dicho que cómo es posible que un humano normal-dije tratando que pareciera que yo también me incluía en el grupo- toque tan…

-¿Acaso tú tocas mejor?-me retó sonriendo con malicia.

-Por supuesto.-contesté tajante- Si usted me permite señor yo podría tomar ese papel que la señorita intenta ganarse.

El director ya no parecía tan aburrido o inquieto como antes. Bajé por las escaleras hasta el escenario a paso de modelo (propio de vampiro) y me acerqué al piano.

-¿Cómo se llama señorita?-me preguntó el director.

-Yo soy Sulpicia Vultu… digo… Pausini, Sulpicia Pausini.-me corregí, hacía mucho tiempo que no utilizaba mi apellido de soltera.

-Muy bien, la anotaré como candidata al papel de Monique. Ahora, por favor, ¿sería tan amable de tocarnos una canción o de cantarla?

-Por supuesto.-sonreí con picardía y me volteé a ver a Julie, la cual estaba indignada- Será un placer…

Me senté en el taburete de terciopelo rojo y me quité mi chaqueta dejando a relucir mis hombros y la parte superior de mi vestido. Apoyé mis delicadas manos en las teclas del piano y presioné muchas a la vez a propósito para hacer un estruendo.

-Lo ve señor, no sabe tocar.-chilló emocionada Julie, era justo lo que yo quería.

Comencé a tocar decididamente la canción de _Evanescence_ de _My inmortal_. Todos se quedaron impresionados por la habilidad con la que tocaba el piano y por mi voz. Cinco segundos después me dieron el papel.

Los días pasaron y pasaron y no paraba de pensar en Aro, no comía desde hacía semanas y mis ojos ya se habían vuelto negros. El día de la obra de teatro me quedé en el escenario componiendo nuevamente otra canción (obvio que era para Aro, aunque tal vez no lo volviera a ver)…

De repente una niña entró al salón y me miró maravillada. No tendría más de quince años, era muy hermosa: tenía unos ojos verdaderamente preciosos para mi gusto, eran de color marrón burdeos-vino, lo cual me asombró un poco ya que ese color no era habitual en los humanos; su cabello era ondulado de color castaño oscuro y con reflejos rojizos.

Por sus mejillas sonrosadas supuse que tendría algo de vergüenza en aquel momento.

-Hola.-me saludó con una dulce voz aterciopelada.

-Hola pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?-le contesté amablemente y bajé del escenario para dirigirme a ella.

-Me llamo Shirley señora. (n/a: soy yo jiji ^^) Usted es… es… un ángel o debería serlo… nunca he visto a nadie tocar un instrumento de tal manera…

-Gracias Shirley, yo me llamo Sulpicia. Y… ¿qué hace una niña como tú en un auditorio? ¿Te gusta la música?

-Sí, mucho. Toco el piano, pero no tengo uno propio.-se sonrojó una vez más-Puede seguir tocando, yo me quedo aquí…

Ella se sentó en uno de los asientos delanteros y me observó mientras tocaba mi composición nueva. Faltaban dos o tres horas para el estreno y la gente ya comenzaba a llegar, por eso decidí bajar del escenario y sentarme junto a Shirley, viendo qué hacían los demás.

Hablé con ella durante mucho tiempo y no me resultó difícil entablar una conversación a pesar de estar sedienta. Shirley me contó que se había escapado de un orfanato de las afueras de Roma hacía un par de días, y que buscaba un lugar en el que quedarse.

Me comentó que la llevaron allí, porque su padre desapareció cuando ella era pequeña en Volterra. "Oh, no sería aquel que… Oh, oh… si era el que Heidi se cenó por que quiso darle un beso, pobre niña no se lo merece…"-me recordé.

Una vez un tipo se adentró en el palacio. Fue una noche difícil de olvidar… El hombre al parecer estaba borracho y se puso a bailar delante de Aro (por poco le hizo un streptease)… Jane se pasó media hora intentando crear una ilusión de dolor para él, pero no podía pararlo. Según caía al suelo comenzaba a reírse del dolor. Heidi intentó tirarlo por la ventana y claro, cómo no, él intentó besarla como venganza, y al final Heidi se lo zampó.

Si… Una historia que ningún Vulturi puede olvidar…

-Sulpicia arriba, ven a vestirte.-me dijo Charles (el que iba a interpretar al vampiro).

- ¿Me acompañas?-le pregunté a Shirley.

-Pues, vale, si quieres…-contestó y me ayudó a peinarme, a maquillarme y a vestirme hasta que estuve lista.

-Aww… Estás estupenda Sulpicia-me halagó.

Llevaba puesto un vestido sin mangas negro, muy ajustado y provocativo (ni siquiera sé por qué lo eligieron) que llegaba hasta encima de la rodilla. Mi piel pálida hacía contraste con el vestido y según Shirley, eso era lo bonito que yo tenía.

Me coloqué una pequeña torerita negra de piel y comenzó el show:

_Salí a escena y todos aplaudieron. Comencé a tocar "River Flows in You" de Yiruma en el piano y esperé a que mi compañero me tocara el hombro como ponía en el guión. Pero no pasó eso._

_-Hola Sulpicia.-escuché detrás de mí. _

_Paré de tocar de inmediato. Aquella voz no podía ser más que de una sola persona: Vladimir._

_Sentí su mano en mi hombro. Me volteé a verlo. El público seguramente pensaba que se la obra se trataba de un amor perdido y que a causa de la sorpresa de verlo había dejado de tocar._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté intentando no tartamudear._

_-He venido a por ti señorita Vulturi… Ups, perdón, quería decir Pausini-sonrió-Selene me lo contó todo Sulpicia, ya sé que te fuiste de Volterra por Aro y que no pretendes volver.-susurró cerca de mi oído._

_-¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres de mí?_

_-Solo a ti…-me sentó en el piano y se acercó peligrosamente hacia mí, impidiendo que me soltara debido a que su fuerza era mucho mayor a la mía._

_Me besó. Juro por toda la sangre del mundo que fue el beso más horrendo que tuve en toda mi existencia. Para colmo el público exclamó un: Aww._

_-Suéltame.-le ordené separándome de él-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Aro?_

_- Ya quisiera yo… ¿Acaso quieres que vaya a por él?-sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez mostrando picardía- Stefan, trae al señor Vulturi._

"_¡AROO! ¡A ÉL NOOO!"-pensé y arrojé al suelo a Vladimir mientras Stefan subía las escaleras de en medio de los espectadores._

_-Como se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a ¡MI! Aro, te juro que no responderé de mis actos…-estaba echando chispas del odio que tenía por aquel vampiro. "Como le llegue a pasar algo a Aro, desmiembro a Vladimir sin perder ni un segundo"._

_-Como digas mi amor…-brrrr que mal sonaba eso saliendo de sus labios- Stefan trae a Aro. _

_Stefan salió volando hasta el escenario por el empujón de alguien._

_-No hace falta que me lleve a rastras, ya puedo yo solito.-dijo… ¿Aro?_

Hola espero que os gustara! Me a costado mucho hacerlo pero ya lo tengo! Dejadme reviews pliss. Se agradece todo tipo de apoyo!

Shirley Vulturi


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (todos menos Shirley que es mío)**

**¿Qué haría yo sin ti?**

**Cap 4 Mi amor…**

**Pov. Aro:**

Entré despreocupadamente al salón lleno de humanos. Glump… No me había dado cuenta de que estaban interpretando una obra en aquel momento.

-Hola señores, -disimulé- yo soy Aro y he venido a rescatar a mi esposa. –por suerte todavía sabía actuar decentemente…

-Disculpa Aro, pero Sulpicia ya no es tu esposa, por si se te ha olvidado ya no lleva tu anillo de compromiso.

Uh… eso era un golpe bajo. Miré a mi esposa, ella agachó la cabeza apenada y miró al suelo. Yo apreté los puños con fuerza, pero, no aparté la mirada de los ojos del vampiro rumano.

_Y para que te quede claro que está soltera…-me dijo Vladimir.

Rodeó la cintura de Sulpicia con sus brazos, la apretó contra él y sus labios quedaron a un centímetro de distancia. El público suspiró, pensando que él era el bueno y yo el malo de la película. Cuando Vladimir la besó juro que sentí nauseas…

Pero por supuesto, que mi adorada Sulpicia, con ése carácter que tenía y que sigue teniendo, lo premió con una bofetada bien grande y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Ya te he dicho que no eres Aro.-le reprochó ella indignada.

-Ya quisiera serlo…-reí- Ya basta Vladimir, baja de ahí y deja a Sulpicia en paz, tu guerra es conmigo.

-Como mande…-se dirigió al público- Tal vez no se den cuenta de que esta obra es sobre unos vampiros, concretamente del rey de los vampiros: Aro Vulturi y su ex-esposa Sulpicia Vulturi. Y querido Aro… No pretendo dejar a Sulpicia.

La tomó por el cuello y arrinconó a una pared.-Dame todo el poder, y no le haré daño…-mi esposa gritaba de dolor, era el comienzo del desmembramiento, no podía permitir aquella barbaridad.

Corrí hacia ellos (por desgracia tuve que hacerlo a velocidad humana), dispuesto a tirar, aplastar, abofetear y desmembrar a Vladimir en aquel momento por haber besado y casi ahogado a Sulpicia, pero su guardaespaldas Stefan me agarró y no llegué hasta ellos.

-¡Ahh!-gritó Sulpicia y se escucho un pequeño _crack._

De repente antes de que mi mujer acabara sin cabeza, una niña saltó desde el techo a encima de los hombros de Vladimir y obligó a separar las manos de este su cuello.

-Hey draculín! Deja a Sulpicia en paz!-le gritó la niña y empezó a saltar sobre él.

Aproveché la ocasión para darle un codazo a Stefan, que estaba distraído, y correr hacia Sulpicia, la cual, había caído rendida al suelo y no se movía en absoluto.

-Sulpicia… Mi amor…-tartamudeé- Tranquila…-traté de curarla de algún modo. Ella no respiraba, tenía una grieta en el cuello, como solía ocurrir al comienzo del desmembramiento, pero tenía los ojos fijos en mi mirada. _"Aro… No me dejes… Quédate conmigo… por favor…"_-suplicaba ella en su mente, pero yo podía escucharlo, ya que tenía contacto con ella- Nunca te dejaré...-juré.

Le acaricié el cabello. De repente Jane y Alec entraron al gran salón y todo el público se volteó para verlos. Ellos se acercaron con paso firme hacia nosotros. Cuando llegaron al escenario, Alec ayudó a la niña (más o menos de su edad física) y Jane se encargó de Stefan.

Vladimir se zafó de la niña y la hirió en el brazo, intentó acercarse a mí pero Alec hizo bien su trabajo y Vladimir cayó al suelo a causa de su poder. La niña estaba sangrando, pero el público no se dio cuenta y me preocupé de que alguno de los vampiros le hiciera daño a la pequeña, ya que me había ayudado a rescatar a Sulpicia y se lo agradecería eternamente.

Escuché la agitada respiración de mi esposa y me tranquilicé. Se levantó lentamente mientras el resto de los vampiros y la niña herida desaparecían del escenario y un foco de luz nos apuntó. Esta era la parte romántica de una película, y no había más que yo deseara que compartir una escena de ese tipo con mi gran amor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunté preocupado e instintivamente la abracé y aspiré su aroma todas las veces que pude.

-Si…-me contestó- Lo siento tanto… Yo… no quería que esto pasara…-pasó sus gélidos dedos por las heridas que me había causado Stefan y me miró con ternura.

-Perdóname a mí… Nunca tuve que haber dejado que aquello afectara a nuestra relación.-le expliqué y acerqué mis labios a su oído para susurrarle- Selene ya no nos molestará más, Jane le enseñó su palabra favorita…-recordé como la joya de mi guardia había torturado a la vampira horas antes.

Ella sonrió pícaramente y se mordió el labio. El público nos miraba atentamente "Pero que tontos son estos humanos"-pensé y me acerqué a Sulpicia hasta que mis labios estuvieron a diez centímetros de los suyos y pude sentir su respiración en mi barbilla.

"No aguanto más" Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos junté mis labios con los de Sulpicia. Hacía tanto que no sentía sus deliciosos labios, que no los probaba, lo notaba tan distante como si hubieran pasado cientos de años desde que no la volvía a sentir tan cerca. Me di cuenta de cuanto significaba para mí, de cuanto me importaba su seguridad; el estar con ella era una recompensa para mí, era el mejor de los regalos que podían haberme dado en todos los años de mi existencia.

Sus labios encajaron perfectamente con los míos y pasé mi mano por su cabello y luego por su cuello. Ella lentamente enroscó sus brazos por mi cuello y yo acaricié su mejilla.

Cuando al fin nos separamos, ella me miró como si siguiera siendo el primer día que nos conocimos. "Me encantas, nunca me hartaré de ti, nunca, NUNCA. Te sigo amando igual que el primer día"-pensó y le correspondí la sonrisa mostrando parte de mis perfectos dientes blancos.

-TE AMO SULPICIA VULTURI-grité a los cuatro vientos y la volví a besar, pero esta vez más pasionalmente pero me separé pos unos momentos-¿Sabes que te he compuesto una canción?- le pregunté y se quedó maravillada.

-¿Tú?-me preguntó- Pero soy yo la que compone y toca el piano… -le tapé la boca y comencé a cantar la canción.

**Di que sientes, cuando pienso en ti, una y otra vez**

**Cada instante que no estas junto a mí, mi mundo está al revés**

**Camino en un desierto cuando tú te vas**

**No se si es un espejismo te siento tan real…**

**Quiero volverte a ver, para calmar mi sed**

**Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover**

**Si escapas otra vez, no sobreviviré**

**Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover…**

**Ohhhhh Uooooooooo…**

**Contando estrellas, oigo en mi mente tu voz, ¿oyes tú la mía?**

**Mi corazón está sufriendo la soledad, soy un desorden**

**Camino en hojas secas si no estás aquí**

**En mi vida**

**Regresa que un diluvio lloraré por ti…**

**Quiero volverte a ver, para calmar mi sed**

**Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover**

**Si escapas otra vez no sobreviviré **

**Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover…***

Ella me silenció con un beso y el telón se cerró.

Aunque los humanos ya se hubieran marchado, yo seguía allí besando a mi esposa. Pero el director tuvo que estropear el momento, claro. Nos pidió aclaraciones con respecto a la obra, ya que él nunca había escrito semejante barbarie como la que se había montado en el escenario minutos antes.

Nos inventamos varias excusas y Sulpicia se acercó a la niña.

-Shirley… muchísimas gracias por todo… me has salvado la vida-le dijo y la abrazó tiernamente.

-Sulpicia ¿conoces a esa niña?-le pregunté a mi esposa.

-Si, es la hija del borracho que se coló en el palacio hace una década…-arqueé una ceja-… el del streptease… el que fue la cena de Heidi.

-Ah, ya me acuerdo…-"Cómo olvidarlo"-Oye Shirley… ¿tú sabes lo que somos?

- ¿Sois vampiros verdad?-asentí- Lo cierto es que, siempre supuse que la actuación era algo más que una actuación, por eso intervine cuando el Draculín intentó hacerle daño a Sulpicia.-reí por el apodo que se había ganado Vladimir- No me haréis daño, ¿verdad?-dijo ella al ver que Alec se le acercaba.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte… Estoy en deuda contigo.-le sonreí- Ellos son Alec y Jane, y como ya sabrás yo soy Aro, el esposo de mi adorada Sulpicia.-mire a mi mujer y la tomé por la cintura olvidando todo y a todos- Nunca más me dejes, se me partiría el corazón…

-Nunca más me engañes, por que querría suicidarme y el único que podría concederme ese deseo serías tú…-me contestó dulcemente y pasó sus manos por mi cuello- Te Amo Aro Vulturi.

Tomé una cajita de terciopelo negro y saqué de ella nuestro anillo de compromiso y se lo coloqué en el dedo.-Vuelves a ser mi esposa-sonreí fingiendo quitarme una lagrima con el meñique.

-Ay, Aro…-rió ella- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Más bien, ¿QUÉ HARÍA YO SIN TI?-me preguntó recalcando la última pregunta.

-Toma mi amor,- le tendí la capa Vulturi- sabes que hay que marcar "el estilo"-reí.

Salimos afuera del auditorio y millones de personas estaban allí esperando a los grandes actores. Jane, Alec y Shirley salieron detrás de nosotros, pero para mi asombro, Shirley llevaba también la capa Vulturi.

-¿Me firma un autógrafo?-me preguntó una chica.

-Señorita una foto ¡por favor!-rogaba a Sulpicia otra persona entre la multitud.

-Mi querida familia,-dije-estilo por favor…

Salimos del gentío a paso de modelo y nos colocamos las capuchas de las capas al mismo tiempo para marcar el estilo Vulturi, (algo indispensable para un Vulturi).

Sulpicia y yo nos separamos de los "niños" por unos momentos y la cargué en brazos.

-Ya eres mía.-le dije y ella rió.

-Y no sabes cuanto me gusta-contestó besándome tiernamente en los labios.

-¿Te he dicho cuan sexy estás con ese vestido negro?-le pregunté seductoramente- No sabes a cuantos hombres habría matado en el auditorio por haber estado comiéndote con la mirada…

-¿En serio?-sonrió pícaramente- Hace mucho que no estamos juntos de verdad… -dijo ella mordiéndose el labio y yo le respondí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Cuando lleguemos al castillo, mi amor, hablaremos de eso ¿te parece?-le pregunté y ella asintió coquetamente.

La seguía teniendo en brazos y así la llevé hasta Volterra. Según llegamos, todos los Vulturi se alegraron, pero al ver a Shirley con nosotros comenzaron las dudas.

-Puedo explicarlo…-dijo Alec poniéndose delante de su hermana para que le prestáramos atención.

**Pov. Alec:**

Jane y yo ayudamos a la humana, mientras Aro y Sulpicia se acariciaban y se decían cursiladas de recién enamorados, olvidando que nosotros estábamos allí. Me acerqué a la humana para curarle la herida ensangrentada, pero sentí un enorme ardor en mi garganta. Su sangre me atraía… mucho… demasiado, para mi gusto…

-¿Te llamas Shirley?-le preguntó Jane.

-Sí.-respondió ella. Al ver que yo me había paralizado mientras curaba a Shirley, Jane me arrebató el algodón.

-Si no puedes controlarte Alec, ve a vigilar a Vladimir y a Stefan ¿quieres? Haz algo útil.-me ordenó.

-No es eso Jane… es que… su sangre me llama…-le confesé y ella abrió los ojos como platos- ¿Qué ocurre?

-A-Alec… No me digas que Shirley es la Tua Cantante…-me quedé mudo. La Tua Cantante… Había oído algo sobre el tema, sabía que Sulpicia había sido La Tua Cantante de Aro y que el pudo resistirse a la tentación de ssu sangre y la convirtió en su esposa. Pero no podía imaginarme a mí y a Shirley de la misma forma que Aro y Sulpicia…

-¿Te ocurre algo Alec?-me preguntó Shirley preocupada al ver que no hablaba ni me movía desde hace cinco minutos.

-N-No t-te preocup-pes Shirley…-tartamudeé- Estoy bien…

-Ten Shirley, es una capa Vulturiana, la necesitarás si vas a venir con nosotros.-le dijo mi hermana tendiéndole una capa negra.

-¿Voy a ir con vosotros?-preguntó ella asombrada.

-Supongo que si… si eres La Tua Cantante de Alec, supongo que vendrás con nosotros.

-¿La Tua qué?-preguntó.

-De camino a Volterra te lo contamos ¿vale?-le dije y ella sonrió.

Juro que jamás en mi vida había visto una sonrisa tan encantadora y aterciopelada como la suya. Si no hubiese sido un vampiro me hubiera sonrojado por completo y sentí que me derretía ante tal hermosura de humana, ya ni siquiera me importaba su sangre, sino su seguridad.

Salimos del auditorio y entre la multitud marcamos el estilo Vulturi y Shirley nos imitó. Cuando ya no hubo nadie para vernos, corrimos hacia Volterra a velocidad vampírica y yo cargué con Shirley, lo cual no me supuso problema alguno, la verdad.

Aro y Sulpicia se distanciaron un rato de nosotros, supuse que para hablar de sus cosas matrimoniales o fuera lo que fuese y Shirley aprovechó para preguntarnos sobre la Tua Cantante.

-Muchos mitos vampíricos dicen, que hay vampiros a los que la sangre de un humano específico, los atrae de una manera incontrolable, pero que sienten algo muy fuerte por dicha persona y que por eso se niegan a matarlos.-explicó mi hermana amablemente.

-Jane… me estás empezando a dar miedo…-reí- ¿Desde cuando eres amable con alguien?

-¡Cállate Alec! ¡Para una persona que me cae bien y tú lo estropeas!-se rió ella "¿Jane riéndose? Aquí pasa algo raro, raro…"-Y bueno Shirley, un caso de La Tua Cantante es el de Aro y Sulpicia, Sulpicia fue la Tua Cantante de Aro y él se resistió a su sangre y se casó con ella.

-¿Y yo soy La Tua Cantante, Alec?-me preguntó.

-Yo esto… No sé…-contesté.

-¡Pues claro que si!-respondió mi hermana por mí- ¿Acaso no ves cómo te mira? Ay… Yo ya os veo como señor y señora Vulturi, igual que Aro con Sulpicia…-suspiró.

Las mejillas de Shirley ardían y las pulsaciones de su corazón se aceleraron en una velocidad razonable.

Llegamos al palacio Vulturi y todos miraron acusadoramente a Shirley, la cual estaría alucinando en colores seguramente.

-Puedo explicarlo…-les dije a todos y me adelanté un paso después de Jane para que me prestaran atención- Aro, Sulpicia… Shirley, ¿puede ser una Vulturi?-pregunté al fin.

**Holaaa espero no haber tardado mucho en subir el cap!**

**Esta vez les dejo con la intriga jaja! (como siempre)**

**Por favor aber si los reviews llegan hasta 15 xD díganme si les gusto o no si lo odian si lo aman si… weno todo lo que se les ocurra ok?**

**Bye!**

***La cancion se llama A year without rain de Selena Gomez  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (todos menos Shirley que es mío)**

**¿Qué haría yo sin ti?**

**Cap 5 La nueva Vulturi.**

**Pov. Sulpicia:**

Alec nos preguntó si Shirley podría ser una Vulturi y yo comencé a dar saltitos de la emoción. ¡Una hija! ¡Si Shirley aceptaba por fin tendría una hija! La que nunca pude tener… pero al parecer el destino me dio otra oportunidad.

-¡Oh, Alec que gran idea!-chillé como una niña pequeña.

-¿Y… a qué se debe la pregunta?-Aro como siempre tenía que cuestionarlo todo.

-Shirley es la Tua Cantante de Alec, Aro, y bueno se ve exactamente que, el chico se siente atraído por Shirley y no me refiero a la sangre…-rió Jane.

Momento… ¿JANE?

-¿Jane cariño qué te pasa? ¿Has tomado sangre caducada?-le pregunté y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-No señora, resulta que por primera vez en la vida, a Jane Vulturi le cae bien una persona…-contestó Alec por ella.

Jane le pegó en la cabeza, pero para él solo fueron cosquillas. Yo miré a Shirley que nos observaba a Aro y a mí con atención. Parecía perfecta para Alec, sería una gran Vulturi, claro, si ella aceptaba…

-Shirley, ¿quieres ser una Vulturi?-le preguntó Aro.

-Ehhh… ¿Seré vampiro?-preguntó dudosa.

-Así es, Shirley-le contesté.

- ¿Y… viviré con vosotros?-nos señaló Aro y a mí. Él sonrió.

-Si te refieres a que serás nuestra hija adoptiva, sí.-respondió y yo lo abracé, había adivinado lo que yo quería, y no me había leído la mente.

-Entonces sí.-respondió ella sonriente y Alec suspiró, pero un suspiro de ¿enamorado? "Oh… Jane no es la única que se comporta de manera extraña en este palacio…" pensé y Aro me susurró algo al oído:

-¿No crees que deberíamos dejar que se conocieran, cariño? Se ve a distancia que el amor es mutuo.

Yo asentí y Marcus saltó hasta donde estaba Shirley abrazándola.

-Ayyy… que me… aho-goo…-se quejó ella y Marcus la soltó.

-¡Adjudicada! ¡Desde ahora serás mi sobrina favorita!-"Marcus ¿sonriendo? Vale… esto ya está comenzando a asustarme…"- Todos seremos una familia feliz:

Caius/Athenedora-Aro/Sulpicia-Marcus/Didyme

Félix/Heidi-Shirley/Alec-Jane/Demetri

**La familia Vulturi**

-Oh, parecemos los Cullen… mmm… me gusta…-sonrió Caius-Félix nuestro hijo, novio de Heidi; ella hermana de Shirley, hija de Aro y Sulpicia; novia de Alec, hermano de Jane; ella hija de Marcus y novia de Demetri.-explicó ilusionado.

"Solo falta que comencemos a tomar sangre animal y que Caius comience la carrera de medicina…"pensé y Aro rió pues estábamos en una de esas charlas extrañas de pensamientos.

-Creo que Alec debería enseñarle el palacio a Shirley…-propuse.

-¿Yo también puedo?-preguntó Jane y le miré como diciendo "¿no pillas la indirecta?"-O… puedo… marcharme con Demetri a cazar un rato…

-Mucho mejor…-contestó Aro- Nosotros estamos muy "cansados" ¿cìo che sì, il mio amore?*

Asentí y me mordí el labio- Creo que mejor nos retiramos, podéis hacer lo que queráis menos delatar al mundo nuestro secreto y comeros al Papa ¿ok?

Todos agacharon las cabezas en señal de respeto, (incluso Shirley lo hizo) y mi esposo añadió un detalle más.

-Ah, y para las parejas… si van a romper camas, por favor avisad con antelación y lo apuntó para comprar otra.

Heidi levantó la mano- Apúntanos.

Aro rió-No me esperaba nada menos de vosotros… Bueno… ¡Adiós!

Y me llevó en brazos hasta nuestro cuarto a velocidad vampírica. Allí cerró la puerta y me arrinconó a la pared besándome con pasión, de la manera que nunca nos mostrábamos en público. Él desató mi moño y dejó que mi cabello cayera en forma cascada por mi hombro.

"Te amooooo"-pensé puesto que todavía lo seguía besando y Aro sonrió separándose de mí-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté asombrada.

-No… solo quería observarte…-me contestó y se quitó la capa y la chaqueta, quedándose en camisa- Es que, nunca me canso de mirarte una y otra vez…

Lo arrimé a mí y el nos empujó a los dos a la cama.

-¿Estamos nosotros apuntados en la lista de camas a comprar?-le pregunté seductoramente y él me bajó la cremallera del vestido.

-¿Tu que crees?

Y así estuvimos toda la noche haciendo el amor, besándonos, diciéndonos cursilerías en italiano… si… ese era el Aro que yo quería: un Aro con mucho amor que darme y un Aro gobernante de los vampiros con ese toque siniestro que tanto me gustaba.

-Ayy…-suspiró Aro cuando se bajó de encima de mí- Vas a conseguir lo imposible mi amor… Vas a acabar por agotarme y no podré moverme en un par de semanas…

-¡Pero si tu estás muy joven! ¡Solo tienes más años que el catapún!-reí y él me tomó por la cintura.

-¡Ja ja! ¡Sabes perfectamente que soy el más viejo de los vampiros! Estoy hecho un abuelete…

-No mi amor… Eres guapísimo, haces un montón de cosas por mí y eres el mejor líder del mundo.-le animé y el sonrió con picardía.

-Ya lo sabía pero quería que tú me lo dijeras.-me puse sobre él y besé su boca para luego bajar a la mandíbula y al hombro. Aro pasó sus gélidos dedos por mi espalda desnuda y me agarré a él con más fuerza, entonces se escuchó un _Crack_ y los dos caímos al suelo junto a la cama hecha pedazos.

-Ya sabía yo que no iba a aguantar mucho más…-reí y me moví para situarme al lado de Aro, que había frenado mi golpe.

**Pov Shirley:**

Alec me había enseñado más o menos lo que era el castillo Vulturi. Ahora estábamos en el jardín de Sulpicia, mi futura madre. Era precioso, lleno de tulipanes rojos y rosas, gardenias y muchos tipos de flores. Alec me tomó la mano y yo enrojecí ante tal contacto.

-Oh perdona-se disculpó y retiró la mano- Y… ¿por qué te gustaría ser un vampiro?

-Pues… no tengo familia y… pues, creo que los Vulturi sois buena gente.

-Los Vulturis somos los "reyes" de los vampiros-me explicó- Nosotros hacemos que el resto de los vampiros obedezcan las reglas y nos encargamos de los que no las cumplen.

-¿Aro es el rey de los vampiros y Sulpicia la reina?

-Más o menos, Aro, Caius y Marcus son los jefes, por lo tanto tú serías como la princesa-ambos sonreímos. "Que sonrisa tan bonita tiene"-pensé.

Caminamos hasta la biblioteca, donde me encontré con un gran piano.

-Es el piano de Sulpicia, ella le suele componer muchas canciones a Aro. Los dos se quieren mucho…-me dijo.

-Oye, ¿qué pasó? Todavía no entiendo nada de la historia. Sulpicia se marchó de Volterra y Aro fue a recuperarla, después está el Draculín que quería besar a Sulpicia y tú te encargaste de él… pero ¿por qué paso todo esto?

-Pues… Al parecer una vampira llamada Selene fue enviada por Vladimir (o sea el Draculín) para causarle celos a Sulpicia y lo consiguió. Ella pensó que Aro la engañaba con Selene, pero él nunca le haría nada así-me explicó.

-Es muy romántico…-le dije.

-Si… Casi todos en el castillo tienen pareja ¿sabes? Y… esto… yo me preguntaba si… tú… quisieras…

-Hey! Alec, habla, tranquilo…-le sonreí.

-Yo, quería preguntarte si te gustaría… salir conmigo…-me dijo al fin y sin querer mi sonrisa se transformó en otra de oreja a oreja.

-Claro que sí,-le dije y él sonrió además tu hermana me cae muy bien.

-¿Jane?-me preguntó y yo asentí- ¡Pero si mi hermana es peor que chucky o la niña del exorcista!

_¡ALEC TE HE OÍDO!_-escuché a Jane gritar desde el pasillo y reí-_ ¡Por cierto me alegro por vosotros!_

Escuchamos un _crack _y un _pumb!_ Varias habitaciones más a la izquierda y Alec se carcajeó.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-le pregunté.

-Han sido Aro y Sulpicia y esos-se escucho otro _pumb!_-han sido Félix y Heidi.

-Entiendo… cosas de vampiros que no me gustaría saber por el momento ¿verdad?

Él asintió y yo enrojecí. Salimos de la sala y en el pasillo vimos a Aro y a Sulpicia que se movían de una habitación a otra a hurtadillas sin apenas hacer algún ruido. Sulpcia iba tapada con la sabana y Aro con su capa por encima (pero por debajo no creo que llevase algo XD) y entraron al cuarto continuo.

Entonces se escuchó un grito:

-¡ARO Y SULPICIA VULTURI SALID DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

**Holaaa**

**Tarde un poco en subirlo lose… pero tampoco es que tenga muchos lectores XD**

**Aun asi gracias a los que me dejan reviws!**

**Besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (todos menos Shirley que es mío)**

**¿Qué haría yo sin ti?**

**Cap 6: Charlas sobre el pasado**

**Pov. Aro:**

Sulpicia y yo nos adentramos en el cuarto de Athenodora y Caius por pura diversión, y mira por dónde, ellos volvían a intentar batir el récord de camas rotas en el palacio… he de subrayar que Sulpicia y yo íbamos en cabeza en dicho concurso…

Los dos nos miraron entre avergonzados y enfadados con nosotros, pero yo me limité a sonreír.

Salimos del habitáculo y vimos a Alec y Shirley (tomados de la mano) observándonos.-Mis queridos niños, me alegro por vosotros…-los felicitó mi esposa y yo seguía sonriendo.

-Mamá…-a Sulpi se le iluminó el rostro al oír esa palabra-, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro que sí, cariño, pero permíteme vestirme antes, ¿si?-le respondió mi mujer y los dos nos marchamos a vestirnos debidamente…

Sulpicia me besó al llegar a nuestra alcoba y ambos nos vestimos: yo me coloqué simplemente un traje negro con una camisa gris y la capa por encima, y mi hermosa mujer se puso un vestido verde esmeralda largo, con preciosos bordados plateados y dejó su cabello suelo, como a mí me gustaba.

Salimos de allí tomados de la mano y sonrientes, y después Sulpicia se marchó con mi nueva y hermosa hija al jardín para hablar a solas.

**Pov Sulpicia:**

Salí con Shirley al jardín.

El sol comenzaba a salir y ya podía sentir el cálido tacto suyo contra mi piel, una sensación bastante agradable a decir verdad. Shirley me observó maravillada, al ver cómo el sol hacía que mi piel brillase.

-Eres incluso más hermosa ahora.-me susurró mi nueva hija sonriéndome.

-Gracias, mi amor… ¿Y bien? ¿De que querías hablar Shir?-le pregunté al fin.

Ella me sonrió.-En realidad, quería pegúntate una cosa… Alec me contó sobre papá y tú, pero me gustaría conocer la historia con todo detalle… sería todo un placer para mí que me la contarás, claro, si no te supone ninguna molestia…

-No te preocupes hija, te la contaré:

_ Nací hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cerca de la edad media, pero no recuerdo la fecha exactamente… Yo era la hija de un banquero muy reconocido en Roma; mis padres eran amigos del rey, por lo tanto cuando nací toda la ciudad fue a mi encuentro. Con los años yo me fui convirtiendo en una adolescente hermosa, de ojos color esmeralda y cabello rizado/ondulado color avellana, como el que tengo ahora. Mi padre no paraba de buscarme marido, pero yo me negaba a casarme._

_Un día, mis padres y yo asistimos a una fiesta en nombre de los hermanos Vulturis. Yo entré por la puerta principal, y entonces fue cuando lo conocí, tan solo mantuvimos la mirada el uno al otro por un segundo y yo ya comenzaba a ruborizarme… Su piel era pálida, al igual que la de sus hermanos, su cabello era liso y largo de un color azabache intenso, y sus ojos eran de un extraño color marrón oscuro._

_Ayy, mi amado Aro, cómo me cautivó con aquella única mirada… _

_En la velada no hablamos, pero, días después me lo encontré paseando cerca del coliseo en un día lluvioso y sin sol. Él me saludó y se presentó:_

_-Disculpe, señorita, me temo que no tuve ocasión de presentarme la noche pasada; mi nombre es Aro, Aro Vulturi.-me dijo él._

_-Un gusto, yo soy Sulpicia Pausini.-me presenté y él me tomó la mano para después besarla, como todo caballero._

_Aro me contó "todo" sobre su vida, tenía dos hermanos llamados Cayo y Marco, y también una hermana pequeña llamada Didyme. Ellos cuatro vivían en Volterra en el Palazzo Dei Priori, por lo tanto supuse que serían unos miembros de gran prestigio en su ciudad. Sus colores preferidos eran el verde esmeralda, el negro y el rojo sangre. "qué casualidad" pensé "mis ojos son verde esmeralda y mis colores preferidos son el rojo y el negro"…_

_Digamos que Aro y yo tuvimos más encuentros de aquel tipo, estuvimos saliendo como novios, pero cuando Aro decidió ir a mi casa para presentarse formalmente como mi novio ante mi padre, éste lo echó del hogar, y juró que si volvía a pisar nuestra casa lo mataría._

_No entendí el porqué no aceptaba nuestra relación, y comenzaba a asustarme el que papá colocara ajos por toda mi habitación…_

_Horas después de lo sucedido, decidí salir a escondidas de casa e ir al parque de los cisnes que teníamos a varias manzanas mas al norte. Allí lo encontré, sentado en un banco, esperándome._

_-Sulpicia… debo decirte algo… importante…-me dijo inseguro y yo me senté a su lado- Lo más probable es que te asustes y te marches corriendo de aquí, pero, lo comprenderé…_

_-Aro, ¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté, me temía lo peor._

_-Sabes que yo no te puedo guardar secretos, Sulpi… Por eso, debo decirte, que… soy un vampiro…- me quedé atónita- Es por eso que tu padre pone ajos por toda tu habitación, él sabe o sospecha algo sobre mí y mi familia… es por eso que yo no salgo cuando hace sol, solo cuando hace un día nublado… es por eso qu- le coloqué una mano en sus labios._

_-¿Me vas a matar?-le pregunté aún mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Yo nunca te haría eso, Sulpicia, porque yo te amo._

_-Entonces bésame.-le ordené y él hizo lo que le mandé, juntó nuestros labios delicadamente y después los separó- Yo no veo nada malo en ti Aro, no voy a alejarme, seguiré a tu lado; me da igual lo que me diga mi padre…-le expliqué y lo abracé._

_Desde aquel momento, Aro venía todas las noches a mi habitación, colándose por el balcón y me hablaba sobre los de su especie. Él no quería que yo me convirtiera en una vampiresa, no deseaba aquella vida para mí._

_Una de aquellas noches, Aro se me propuso y yo acepté encantada; ¿qué mejor que vivir eternamente al lado del ser al que yo amaba y deseaba con locura?_

-¿Y desde entonces has estado con papá?-me preguntó Shirley una vez acabé de contar la historia.

-Así es. En Volterra las cosas siempre han sido así… bueno… todo era un poco distinto cuando aún vivía Didyme…-me entristecí al recordar a mi cuñada.

-¿Quién era Didyme?

-Ella _era_ la esposa de Marcus… cuando los rumanos atacaron Volterra la mataron y desde entonces la alegría se fue de la vida de tu tío Marco… por eso decimos que es un milagro que él esté sonriendo cuando te ve pasar.

-Es una pena…

-Tu tía era una persona increíble… era la alegría de la casa…-sonreí con tristeza.

-Bueno… y… ¿Qué pasó con tu familia? ¿Cómo te apañaste el ser vampiro? ¿Cuándo te casaste con Aro? ¿Es pronto el aniversario? ¿Voy a convertirme en vampira pronto? ¿Por qué-la hice callar poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-11 de junio de 1568.-dijo la voz de mi esposo desde detrás de los tulipanes- Ese día nos casamos.- Sonrió al igual que yo.

-Así es… un bonito día de primavera…-suspiré soñadora.

-¿Ya le contaste todo a Shirley verdad?-me preguntó abrazándome por detrás y besándome en el cuello.

-Le conté el principio… cuando nos conocimos…-le dije ahogando un gemido- Shirley quiere saber si será un vampiro pronto.-le recordé.

-Eso depende de ti, mi pequeña.-le contestó a Shirley.

-Puedo esperar un poco: aprender sobre los vampiros, pasar tiempo con mi nueva familia, descubrir mi don, dedicarme a la música… eso no se hace en un par de horas…-ella bostezó- Además… ya comienzo a tener sueño…

Ambos sonreímos y la llevamos a su habitación.

-Hasta mañana pequeña… que descanses…

**Holaaaaa sorry por no actualizar antes, pero la inspiración se me fue! =(**

**Pero buee… prometo actualizar antes el próximo cap ^^**

**Polgara Grimm, lo siento mucho, pero Didyme está muerta en mis fics… sorry… pero prometo hacer un sobre ella ;)**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (todos menos Shirley que es mío)**

**¿Qué haría yo sin ti?**

**Capitulo 7:**

**Pov Sulpicia:**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Shirley se convirtió en Vulturi y en vampira. La pequeña era más hermosa ahora que cuando era humana, y estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de Alec. Me alegraba saber eso, que mi hija sería feliz; ¿Y quién mejor que Alec para cumplir ese cometido?

-Buenos días, mi vida.-me saludó Aro entrando por la puerta de nuestro dormitorio.

-Son buenos, sin duda.-sonreí de medio lado.

Aro se acercó a mí, que estaba apoyada en el balcón que daba a la plazoleta cubierta del palacio, en la que entrenaba la guardia. Miré a mi esposo. _Oh, nunca me cansaré de decir esa palabra._ Pasé mi mano por su cintura y lo acerqué más a mí. Él sonrió.

-¿Qué tal os encontráis hoy, bella dama?-me preguntó él sonriente y con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

- Me encuentro mucho mejor desde que estáis aquí a mi lado, mi señor.-le contesté y dejé que me abrazara por detrás.

-Es un honor, amada mía.-me besó en la mejilla- Disculpe mi descortesía; me llamo Aro Vulturi y soy vuestro esposo.-me besó la mano.

-Un placer, esposo mío.-le sonreí- Mi nombre es Sulpicia Vulturi y soy la señorita que más os ama en el mundo, mi señor.

-Oh, es todo un alivio escuchar dichas palabras salir de vuestros deliciosos labios. ¿Podría tener el honor de besarlos, esposa mía?

-Para eso no necesitáis permiso, esposo. Todo lo mío es vuestro. Por supuesto que os concedo el honor.

Aro hizo una reverencia. Después de aquel extraño juego, me besó apasionadamente en los labios.

-Mi señor,-dije aún pegada a sus labios-¿No cree que mi padre se enfade si llega a saber que me estáis seduciendo descaradamente?

-Podría jurar que en este mismo instante, vuestro padre se está revolviendo en su tumba, querida.

-Que lo haga.

-¡Brindemos!-propuso Aro alegremente y yo reí ante su emoción.

Sacó un par de copas de un armarito y vertió en ellas vino con sangre. Una mezcla deliciosa, no lo pongo en duda.

-Por el maravilloso joven que me miró en aquella fiesta e hizo que me ruborizara al instante.-brindé.

-Por aquella hermosa dama que aceptó casarse conmigo a pesar de saber que soy un asesino... ¡Chin-chin!-brindamos los dos.

-Te amo. Más que a nada en el mundo.-le dije- No lo olvides.

-Yo también te amo. Eres la razón de mi existencia, la razón por la cual soy feliz y no me dejo amargar por el poder.-me contestó él.

Dejé mi copa a un lado y enredé mis manos por su cuello para luego besar sus labios. Aro… MI ARO… Volvía a ser mío… Nada me separaría de él, logramos vencer a la muerte, podremos vencer a lo demás. Después de todo, él sí que era la razón de mi existencia. Lo amaba tanto… Y lo sigo haciendo aún.

-Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé.-me dijo él, que estaba escuchando mis pensamientos- Nunca pongas en duda que yo te amo igual o más de lo que tú me amas a mí… A pesar de que no te lo demuestre muy a menudo, me importas demasiado. Eres perfecta. Hermosa, inteligente, amable, de carácter, maternal y una gran esposa. Te amo, mi vida.

Abracé a Aro con todas mis fuerzas y con un sollozo de emoción llegué a preguntarle:

-Aro… ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

**Fin**

**¡Hola lectoras! Este es el último capítulo. Si, lo sé… es cortito, pero bonito también ¿no? **

**Awww… *sniff* espero que os gustara el gran pero corto final… la verdad no tenía mucha inspiración en este momento, pero al menos creo que he acabado el fic de una bonita manera ^^**

**Porfa, dejadme un review. Así seré feliz al estilo Alice! xD**

**Besos =)**


End file.
